Frisk
Statistics Name: Frisk, otherwise known as simply "The Human" or "Fallen Child". Origin: Undertale. Classification: Human. Gender: Left ambiguous. (It's up to you, really) Age: Supposedly pre-teens. Tier: | A-2. | At least D-1, likely much higher. | Likely I-2. | Destructive Capacity: | Normal Human. (An average human child) | At least Town Level, likely much higher. (Fought numerous monsters on this level, such as Toriel, Undyne and Asgore) | Likely High Multiverse Level. (Completely unable to harm God Flowey as every attack only deals 1 HP of damage before the human souls began to assist her, but should be on this level as her attack stat reaches 99 at maximum, the same as Chara's) | Speed: | Normal Human. | Relativistic. (On par with monsters on this level) | Immeasurable. '''(Fought with Asriel after the timeline was annhilated) | '''Durability: | At least Wall Level. (Survived a fall from Mount Ebott into the underground without a scratch, can easily navigate through the deepest parts of Hotland, the entry area of which had temperatures hot enough to evaporate water and the plastic cup with it) | At least Town Level, likely much higher. (Took hits from Asgore) | Multiverse+ Level. (Asriel was unable to kill her) Additionally, the ability to SAVE and LOAD makes it nearly impossible to put her down, as it will make her continue to fight until she wins. | Intelligence: Very high. Stamina: Virtually limitless. Range: Average human melee range. Weaknesses: None notable. Key: | Normally | Determination | Maximum Determination | Powers & Hax Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Determination, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Acausality, Resurrection. Weapons & Equipment During the journey, Frisk gains gains a multitude of items, weapons and armor. * Cell Phone: 'Frisk gets a cell phone from Toriel, which later on gets upgraded by Alphys. * 'Stick & Bandage: These are the things that Frisk starts the game off with. While neither of them give a boost to the stats, the stick can be thrown during battle for different effects depending on the situation, and the bandage can be applied once to heal 10 HP. * Toy Knife & Faded Ribbon: 'The first real set of equipment, that Frisk finds in the Ruins. A simple toy knife and a ribbon. Belonged to one of the Six Humans. They give a boost of 3 ATK and 3 DEF respectively. * 'Tough Glove & Manly Bandanna: A leather glove and a bandanna. Belonged to one of the Six Humans. They give a boost of 5 ATK and 7 DEF respectively. * Ballet Shoes & Old Tutu: A set of ballet shoes and tutu. Belonged to one of the Six Humans. Belonged to one of the Six Humans. They give a boost of 7 ATK and 10 DEF respectively. * Torn Notebook & Cloudy Glasses: A notebook and a pair of glasses. Belonged to one of the Six Humans. They give a boost of 2 ATK and 5 DEF respectively, as well as giving a total of 15 INV. * Burnt Pan & Stained Apron: A frying pan and an apron. Belonged to one of the Six Humans. They give a boost of 10 ATK and 11 DEF, as well as having heightened healing effects. * Empty Gun & Cowboay Hat: An empty gun and a cowboy hat. Belonged to one of the Six Humans. They give a a boost of 12 ATK and 12 DEF respectively. * Worn Dagger & Heart Locket: A simple dagger and a small locket. They are meant to replace the belongings of the First Human received in a Genocide Run. Notable Attacks & Techniques Hope: Frisk holds onto her hope for the future, significantly raising her defense and causing the following attack to deal less damage to her. This technique was even capable of reducing damage from Asriel. Only usable if her Determination is high enough. Dream: Through sheer willpower and Determination, Frisk's dreams become a reality. Capable of fully healing her of all damage and negative effects. Only usable if her Determination is high enough. Category:Character Profiles Category:Video Game Characters Category:Undertale Category:Tier A Category:Tier D Category:Tier I